thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
For Nothing (SWB)
“For Nothing” is the fourth episode of Season 5 of Survivors We Become. It is also the 42nd episode overall. Synopsis With a new surrounding and new potential allies, Spencer and the others begin to explore the school. Plot As a few hours had passed, bodies were soon piling around the courtyard. Karen is tossing a body to the side, letting out a breath as she looks over the other survivors, Spencer, Chase, Ethan, Jake, Alex and Russell. “You and your group have been very helpful. Thank you so much.” Karen says to Spencer as he lugs a body across the courtyard. She steps over a few bodies before coming face to face with him. “I don’t think I got your name…” Spencer throws the body next to a nearby pile. “Spencer.” “Spencer… I’d like to offer for you and your friends to stay here. We can become a stronger group of survivors together.” Karen says. “Your friend said you didn’t have a home… if you join us, you have a home and we get the numbers.” His eyes fall on the blond woman, Maria, who sat on the steps with her hands tied. He points to her as his hand grabs a rag from his pocket. “Why are they guarding her? Is she dangerous?” Karen turns her head to look at her. “First she tried to murder me. Then she let my son die and forced me to listen to it happen.” Spencer looks to her with a bit of surprise as he wipes the blood from his hands. “Huh.” He says. “I think I would have killed her on the spot if that happened to me.” Karen nods. “And I want to. So bad. But what message will that send to Alex? What message will that send to Nadia’s daughters? The rest of the camp?” She turns back to Spencer. “When the zombies are all killed and people rebuild, we’ll need to keep morals and laws around. Killing… we need to lock up criminals. Punish them for their actions. Remind people that… we’re still human.” Spencer frowns at her. He opens his mouth to speak as she looks off at the other survivors, but just shuts it and sighs with disappointment. The infirmary is empty aside from the two women stocking cabinets. The door opens. “What do you need?” Tara calls from the counter without looking up from the box she is emptying. A trio enters, Amber, Mike and Cal looking around the room before catching sight of Kendall and Tara. Kendall turns her head, her eyes going wide upon meeting with Cal’s. She jumps down from the stepladder before steadying herself, smiling at them. “H-hey!” She shouts. “You made it!” Amber chuckles as Tara looks up from the box, blinking a few times. “You made it. We thought you guys would he goners with those guys going after you.” “What happened to you guys back there anyway?” Mike questions. Tara shakes her head, looking to Kendall. “Christ, it was awful. One of those goons from the mob got inside and killed Ed, Donna and Sam. The rest of us managed to get away. Unfortunately, Kendall and I got separated after a bunch of walkers attacked us in town.” “Well at least you two are okay.” Amber says to them. “How about you guys? I recall you said you had to find people. Did you ever?” Tara puts the box behind the counter. Mike shrugs. “We’ve found all of our friends, and lost some of them unfortunately. I think we just need to settle down a bit is all.” “Well if you need any help with anything, just talk to us.” Kendall says with a polite smile before looking to Cal. Amber smiles to her before turning to Mike. “I’ve gotta go back to the motel to get the others. I’ll see you guys.” Mike turns his head to her as she approaches the door. “Try to get back here by sundown.” Amber opens the door. “I’ll try.” Before she went to meet the other two, she had another place she wanted to go to. At the gate stand Chase and Persey, both of them just leaning back against it. Chase twirls a balisong around his fingers, catching Persey’s interest. Persey watched as Chase stops suddenly, looking up to her. “You just gonna stare at me or you gonna say something?” Persey shrugs, looking down to the knife before meeting Chase’s eyes again. “I like the knife.” “Thanks. So do I.” Chase says before flicking the knife closed. The two go into another period of silence. “Where is this girl?” Persey steps away from the fence. Chase shrugs with a sigh, following Persey forward. “Amber tends to do her own thing a lot.” “That’s a bit irresponsible, don’t you think?” Persey asks. “Irresponsible? No… there’s a word for her out there, but I don’t know it.” Chase says with a chuckle. “She just knows how to get shit done.” Persey eyes him before crossing her arms. She opens her mouth to speak, but Chase looks past her to see Amber running over. “Hey! Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting.” Amber says as she approaches. Chase shrugs his shoulders. “It’s no big deal.” “Yeah. But we should get going now if we want to get make it back here by night.” Persey says as she opens the cut portion of the fence, squeezing herself through. Chase holds it open as Amber steps up to go through next. “Where were you anyway?” Amber stops and reaches behind her, whipping out an aluminum baseball bat. She smirks as she twirls it through the air before letting it rest on her shoulder. “I got this.” Chase and Persey both look at it, Chase’s confused expression making Amber frown. “… oh…” “Did I not tell you I played softball in school?” Amber asks as she ducks down through the fence. “No, I didn’t know.” Chase says as he goes through himself before closing it off again. “Is that even a skill people appreciate these days?” “No, but they appreciate someone who can bash a mother fucker’s skull in.” Amber says. Persey shrugs. “Hey, she’s right.” Rebecca stares at the doors leading to the hallway. She can hear the snarls of the dead on the other side. “How many are in there?” Rebecca asks as she turns around to Asher, Russell and Jim. Behind them are Marnie, Cal and Trace. “I’m not sure. Maybe about ten, fifteen.” Asher replies with a shrug. Rebecca turns back to the door and pulls out her knife. “Let’s get going then.” She pushes the door open, leading the group inside. As they creep through the door, Rebecca spots at least five walkers up against one of the doors as they all ate something. Rebecca steps towards them, Marnie and Asher following behind. Rebecca grabs hold of one walker, the woman named Wendy, and shoves her against the wall, holding the back of her head so she can’t move. Rebecca jabs the knife into the woman’s skull, giving it a twist before pulling it out and she turns just for a walker to wrap its arms around her and snap its jaws in her face. She manages to gets her hands between them to keep him away but she stumbles back. “Hang on!” Asher pushes between them, both of them stumbling back. Asher grabs the walkers shoulders to steady it before raising the pipe and hitting the walker in the forehead. Rebecca regains her balance as she pants heavily, looking to Asher with a smile. “Thanks.” Marnie is at one of the doors looking down at something. “Guys?” She calls. Rebecca and Asher walk over, Asher’s eyes going wide. Jason Michaels’ disemboweled corpse was sprawled out in front of the door. “Jason… Karen’s son.” Asher says with a sigh. Rebecca kneels down and rests a hand over Jason’s forehead. She stabs Jason in the back of the head before releasing him and standing. The group continues exploring the hallways and clearing them. Marnie and Trace have decided to go off together. Marnie lets out an exhausted sigh. “I wanted to claim this place as ours.” Trace shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean we kind of are claiming it as ours. I hear Spencer’s—“ “I don’t trust these people, Trace.” Marnie whispers. Trace turns to her. “What? Who, Spencer’s people?” “No! These people that were here.” Marnie replies. “That Karen is keeping that woman outside alive… she killed people, Trace. We’ll be in danger here.” "I don't know if you recall, but we've killed people, too. I'm sure Spencer and his friends have, too." Trace turns to her. “Marnie, we just met them. Give ‘em a minute before judging.” Marnie rolls her eyes as the conversation ends, looking down the hall at a walker coming their way. Marnie’s hand tightens around the lug nut in her hands. “I got it.” She grips it with both hands as she charges the walker, ducking under its reach before spinning around and bashes the lug nut against the walker’s face. Pushing the dead forward, Marnie kicks the back of its knee before raising her weapon and stabbing it into its head. She tears the weapon out and turns, Trace watching a raised eyebrow as she storms down the hall. “Well then…” He mutters before running after her. Many hours pass the group by as they have managed to get the bodies into piles and bury their own dead. The survivors have rags and bandanas over their faces as they finish up, all of them stepping away from the bodies as Asher, Keegan and Brie approach with some gasoline, a few rags and alcohol. Karen looks to them as they set down the supplies and start pouring the gasoline over some of the bodies. She grabs a rag in one hand and alcohol in another, soaking the rag before putting the alcohol down and grabbing the lighter and setting the rag on fire. She tosses the rag onto one of the bodies, lighting the gasoline. As the sun sets, some of the group are talking to their new friends in the cafeteria. Melissa, Keegan, Brie, Nadia and Carly all circle a table with Marnie, Ethan, Trace and Jake. “So where is the rest of your group?” Nadia asks. “It’s more their group.” Trace replies as he points to Rebecca and Spencer across the room as they walk to the doors outside. “Their friends stayed back because a lot of them aren’t very helpful in combat.” “But these guys sure are.” Jake adds. Rebecca and Spencer step outside to the courtyard. “So? How do you like the place so far?” Rebecca asks. “Well I can tell you she isn’t a psychotic dictator. But she’s very… naive. I don’t know if she completely understands that the world is really over.” Spencer replies. The pair come across a bench and sit side by side, looking out to the trees. “Hm…” Rebecca shakes her head. “What should we do?” “Wait it out. If things get bad, we’ll have to consider…” Spencer looks down, choking on his words. Rebecca turns to him. “Consider what?” “We… if it gets really bad, to a point where we have to do this… then I think we may have to kill them.” Spencer hesitates. Rebecca just stares at him, mouth partially gaped. “'Spencer.'” “I know. I don’t like the thought of it either.” Spencer says as he turns to face the woods again. “But if it means we can protect our group, so be it.” As he watches the distance, an RV and two cars behind it drive towards the entrance. Lisandra and Chase are in driver and passenger. “Come on.” Spencer stands up. “We have a lot to fill them in on.” A pair of boots step out from the treeline, the man smirking as his grip tightens on the strap to his crossbow. “Well damn… who do we have here?” “Spencer Allen’s still alive… huh.” Dewey says with a hint of amazement in his tone. He starts to take a step forward when he hears twigs snapping in the woods to his left. He quickly ducks behind some bushes, peeking over to see a blood covered man. Dewey slowly tilts his head as he watches the man watch Spencer, Rebecca, Chase, Cathy, Mike and Lisandra reunite. “And who are you?” Dewey mutters quietly. Other Cast Special Guest Star *Jon Bernthal as Dewey Ackerson Co-Stars *Austin Abrams as Jake Barley *Penn Badgley as Keegan *Andrew Lincoln as Jim Andrews *Rami Malek as Russell *Bob Morley as Ethan Langer *Sara Paxton as Melissa *Sadie Sink as Carly Dewolfe *Bella Thorne as Brie Dewolfe *Brenton Thwaits as Asher Romans Uncredited *Tommy Knight as Jason Michaels (Corpse) *Abigail Jackson as Wendy Richards (Zombified) *Zach McGowan as Jed Deaths *Wendy Richards (Zombified) *Jason Michaels (Before Reanimation) Your Rating How would you rate "For Nothing" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Jed. *Last appearance of Wendy Richards. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Jason Michaels. (Corpse) Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)